1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement for keeping dairy animals. In particular, the invention relates to such an implement intended for large numbers of dairy animals, in the order of a plurality of hundreds of dairy animals. However, it is not excluded to apply the invention to smaller numbers of dairy animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implements for keeping dairy animals, having a plurality of production units, in which lactating dairy animals are kept, are known.
A problem of such implements is that they soon become complex because of their size, it being very time-consuming for the manager to provide the care required.
Thus, there is a particular need for an implement of the mentioned type which does not, or at least to a reduced extent, have the mentioned drawback, and in particular enabling an operation which is little time-consuming.